supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sheriff (juego)
Esta página contiene información sobre el juego de Arcade del mismo nombre, para otros usos del término véase Sheriff (desambiguación). Sheriff (シェリフ en japonés) es un videojuego creado por Shigeru Miyamoto para tres distintos tipos de Arcade, uno vertical, otro en forma de mesa y el último también en forma de mesa (solo que es raro por ser más pequeño y con otros colores). Distribuido por Nintendo, fue lanzado en 1979 en Japón y Europa y en 1980 en América. El juego fue publicado por Exidy, como Bandido y por Taito, como Western Gun Part 2, en los mismos años, a pesar de que no se especifica si son versiones licenciadas. Oficialmente Sheriff es uno de los primeros juegos lanzados basados en el oeste estadounidense, con una historia relativamente larga para la época y posee un pequeño número de cameos, como en WarioWare. Historia y jugabilidad La historia sigue a un Sheriff llamado Mr. Jack, que se entera de que un grupo de bandidos raptó a su novia Betty y decide ir a rescatarla. Pero cuando llega al desierto donde la tienen secuestrada es rodeado de varios bandidos. A partir de esa parte, el Sheriff deberá esquivar los tiros de los bandidos que lo están rodeando en forma de cuadrado y atacarlos. Mr. Jack puede disparar en ocho direcciones a los 16 bandidos que pueden salir de su formación para atacarlo. Hay también cuatro barreras, las rojas se pueden romper para que no hagan de obstáculos (o de protección), las verdes son irrompibles y muestran el número del nivel. De vez en cuando aparece un cóndor que da 100 puntos si se le acierta un tiro. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] El Sheriff aparece como parte de un trofeo sobre su juego en Super Smash Bros. Melee (también figuran los bandidos) y aparece como ayudante en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U con un trofeo que esta vez se centra más en el personaje. Vuelve con el papel de ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Descripción del trofeo Español right|110px :Sheriff :Sheriff es un juego con una historia particularmente larga, incluso en comparación con otros juegos arcade clásicos de Nintendo. Para usar la pistola del sheriff, hay que servirse de un mando direccional que permite apuntar y disparar hacia ocho direcciones distintas combinando sólo cuatro botones. El objetivo de este vaquero solitario es proteger su territorio de sinvergüenzas y caraduras. :*''Sheriff (Sólo Japón)'' Inglés :Sheriff :Sheriff is a game with a particularly long history, even among other classic Nintendo arcade games. You aimed the sheriff's gun by way of an eight-directional dial controller, which you would depress to fire. The goal of this frontier shooter was to protect the territory from various scoundrels and ne'er-do-wells. :*''Sheriff (Japan only)'' Galería Pantalla de inicio de Sheriff.jpg|Pantalla de inicio del juego. Sheriff atacando a los bandidos en Sheriff.gif|Sheriff atacando mientras está rodeado por los enemigos. Curiosidades *Hay errores en los trofeos: en el de Super Smash Bros. Melee se dice que el juego solo salió en Japón, pero este también fue lanzado en América y Europa; ya en el de Super Smash Bros. 4 está escrito que el juego se publicó en 1980, a pesar de que fue en 1979, en Japón. Véase también Categoría:Universo Sheriff